No me gusta mi nombre
by Dakota Potter
Summary: A Lily Luna Potter no le gusta su nombre. ¿Podrá su madre hacer que le guste? Si quieren saberlo entren.


_**No me gusta mi nombre**_

A Lily Luna Potter nunca le había gustado su nombre, decía que no iba con ella, que sonaba raro, que si Lily era nombre pijo y Luna era el nombre de la amiga rara de sus padres, no él suyo, y un montón de razones más que solo para ella tenían sentido.

Para sus padres, se había hecho una rutina oírla decir por lo menos dos veces al día la siguiente frase:

"¿Por qué no me llamasteis Roxanne o Rose como mis primas? Ellas sí que tienen nombres bonitos, no como yo."

Harry Potter siempre que oía decir eso a su princesa, como él decía, sentía que su corazón se encogía porque la niña renegaba del nombre de su madre, la persona que dio su vida por él y que gracias a ella estaba vivo.

A Ginevra Potter no le pasaba desapercibido, la tristeza que cruzaba la mirada de su marido cada vez que la pequeña de siete años decía esa frase. Ella sabía lo importante que era el recuerdo de su madre para Harry y siendo sincera consigo misma, también le dolía que dijera eso del nombre de su gran amiga Luna Lovegood, que fue un gran apoyo durante el año que Harry había estado buscando los Horrocruxes.

Así que una tarde, llamó a su pequeña hija y le dijo que se sentara que tenía que hablar con ella. Cuando la pequeña se sentó en el sillón al lado de su madre, Ginny le preguntó:

"Cariño, ¿por qué no te gusta tu nombre?"

"¡Jo, mamá! Ya te lo he dicho más veces, Lily es nombre pijo y Luna es el nombre de vuestra amiga rara, que aunque le quiero mucho y sé que es mi madrina, tienes que admitir que es un poco rarita" explicó la niña haciendo movimientos con las manos con la intención de sonar más convincente.

Ginny le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

"Cariño, ¿quieres que te cuente porque tienes este nombre?"

La niña fijó sus castaños ojos en ella y asintió, Ginny notó que en su mirada había inocente curiosidad e intriga.

"El nombre de Luna, te lo pusimos precisamente por nuestra amiga Luna Lovegood, que aunque, como tú dices es algo rarita, cuando éramos más jóvenes, mostró que la amistad que teníamos con ella, era verdadera y nos ayudaría aunque tuviera que morir por nosotros; de hecho corrió gran peligro en una etapa de nuestra vida que algún día os contaremos a tus hermanos y a ti, solo por ayudarnos."

En esos momentos, los recuerdos de cómo ella misma, Luna y Neville habían intentado robar la espada de Gryffindor y como la propia Luna, había dicho que por ayudar a sus amigos haría lo que fuera, hicieron que sintiera enormes ganas de abrazar a su amiga.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza alejó esos pensamientos y volvió a mirar a Lily que la estaba mirando con curiosidad.

"¿Y el nombre de Lily ?" preguntó con su voz infantil.

Ginny tragó profundo y comenzó:

"El nombre de Lily viene de tu abuela, la madre de tu padre, ella murió cuando tu padre era un bebé y ¿sabes porque?" la niña negó con la cabeza "Por salvar a tu padre de morir a manos de un hombre muy malvado, ella no dejó que ese hombre le hiciera daño a tu padre y el hombre malo, la mató y así ella impidió que lastimara a tu padre."

Lily Luna Potter se quedó callada y seria, algo raro en ella, ya que era una niña muy alegre e inquieta.

En esos momentos, oyeron la llegada de alguien y a los pocos segundos, Harry Potter aparecía en el umbral del salón. Lily cuando lo vio llegar, pensó en lo triste que estaría si su padre no estuviera con ella y se pusó a llorar mientras corría hacía él.

Harry cogió en brazos a su hija y la abrazó con un brazo, mientras con el otro acariciaba su cabellera pelirroja. Miró interrogante a su mujer pero esta simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Papá, papaíto, te quiero mucho y ¿sabes qué? Mi nombre es el más bonito de todos, ni siquiera Rose y Roxanne tienen un nombre tan bonito." Cuando terminó de decir la frase, la pequeña se bajó de los brazos de su padre y salió a buscar a sus hermanos para jugar.

Esa noche, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, Lily se levantó de su cama y fue al Salón, abrió la puerta de un armario y sacó un libro. Cinco minutos más tarde volvía a su habitación con dos fotos de dos mujeres, una era pelirroja de ojos verde brillantes y la otra rubia de ojos saltones y azules. Colocó esas dos fotos en un pequeño corcho que tenía en la que se veía fotos de sus padres, sus hermanos y primos. La niña sonrió complacida y se fue a dormir.

Desde ese día Lily Luna Potter, estuvo orgullosa de llamarse así.

Se que no es un gran relato, pero me apetecía escribir algo así.

Se agradecen los reviews.

Saludos,

Dakota


End file.
